Beginnings
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Prequel to Forgotten Enemies, and Arctic Escape! The story of how the brothers met Sebastian and all the problems, jealousy, hurt and betrayal that came along with it! I suggest you read the first to stories to understand what's going on :)!
1. Chapter 1

**Beginnings:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The grandfather clock chimed eight, echoing throughout the huge, quiet mansion. The house was dark, except for one room lit by the soft glow of a fireplace, and a single reading lamp on the large, oak desk. The lone man, with short, brown hair and intense green eyes sat at the desk a smile on his face as he looked at the many newspaper clippings laid out in front of him. The articles all were of the same two men, and all the work they've been doing with animals. He began to bite his nails, a habit he had whenever he was distracted or impatient. He put all the clippings into a file folder, before he put them back into his desk and got up going to the window. He looked out into the darkness and thought about the men, he had _never_ met them before, but he was _drawn_ to them, almost to the point of _obsession_. He had been that way since he saw a news report on the men three months earlier. He wanted to befriend them, lure them into a false sense of friendship, when in reality he was going to use them for his own plans. He _wasn't_ stupid; far from it actually, in fact he was a _genius_, he knew that he couldn't walk up to them and expect them to accept him and welcome him with open arms. No, he'd have to do more research on them, find out every little thing about both of them and then use _that_ as his way into their lives. The thought of finally getting what he wanted made his nerves tingle with anticipation, he would start tonight. The sooner he got to work, the sooner he could put his plan into action. So, he returned to his desk and turned on his computer and began his search, his smile never leaving his lips.

**Meanwhile:**

The afternoon sun shone in the sky over the African Savannah, he hid in the tall grass watching the large animal in front of him as it grazed. He had been watching the Rhino for the last 10 minutes waiting for the right moment. The sweat from the intense heat dripped into his blue eyes, he wiped it away before he ran a hand through his short, blond hair. Finally the Rhino went to a mud hole and lay down in it; this was _it_, the _moment_! He got up and snuck around behind the Rhino staying hidden in the grass, trying to stay as quiet as he could knowing Rhino's can't see very well, but their hearing was very good in compensation. He took the tag out of his pocket, as he took a deep breath and began sneaking up to the still oblivious animal. He was just steps away, he just needed to get the tag onto the Rhino's ear and he could get out of there. He crept closer counting the steps in his head, until finally he reached the Rhino who thankfully was still oblivious to him. He held his breath as he slowly reached out and in one, quick movement attached the tag securely to the Rhino's ear. As soon as it locked the Rhino turned and saw him it stood quickly, the Rhino grunted once before it charged. He turned and ran as fast as he could knowing he'd _never_ out run the beast on foot. His only hopes were finding either a tree or a vehicle, so he ran towards some trees in the distance, when suddenly his radio came to life.

"It works! We've picked up the tag!" Came the voice of his best friend and younger brother from his pocket, he quickly took out his radio.

"That's great bro!" He answered still running. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to our meeting spot, why?" His brother asked.

"Well, there's been a _slight_ problem with the tagging!" He answered.

"What? Is the _Rhino_ okay?" His brother asked concerned.

"The _Rhino's_ fine, so am _I_ by the way _thanks_ for asking!" He answered.

"Sorry bro, but if the Rhino's fine and your fine…then the problem is with tag? No…the data says it's working well! Are you _sure_ there's a problem?"

"Pretty sure!" He answered as he looked behind him and saw the Rhino still behind him as he neared the group of trees.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I made a new friend, the only problem is she _doesn't_ like her new jewellery!" He answered as he reached a tree and quickly climbed it.

"What? That means…_crap_! Where are you I'll come get you now!" His brother asked, he gave him the co-ordinates before they ended the call.

Minutes later the Rhino finally gave up and left, he decided to stay in the tree until his brother came. Not long after the Rhino left his brother arrived, he climbed down and got into the jeep his brother smiled at him.

"What?" He asked as they drove back to camp.

"Nothing Martin, _really_!" His brother answered trying not to laugh.

"Chris, just _tell_ me!" Martin demanded, too tired for games.

"It's just that this is the _third_ time this trip that you've gotten into trouble!" Chris answered as he laughed. "It's like you attract trouble!"

"Yeah, that's me Martin Kratt _Trouble Magnet_!" Martin agreed laughing too.

"Well, _Trouble Magnet_ that's another successful mission for the _Kratt Brothers Animal Rescue_ team!" Chris said patting his brother on the back.

"Let's go celebrate bro!" Martin said smiling.

**Two Months Later:**

He pulled up to a small house, and took out the piece of paper he had written the address on and double checked it making sure he had the right place. After realizing he did he shook his head in disgust before he got out and went to the front door and knocked. Seconds later a brown-haired man wearing a green shirt answered, the man smiled at him before he spoke greeting him.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I hope so, my name is Sebastian Fox. I'm looking for the _Kratt Brothers Animal Rescue_." Sebastian said already disliking the dopey looking man in front of him with a stupid grin on his face. He already knew this was the younger Kratt, Chris, but he kept his act of _not_ knowing up.

"You found it, I'm Chris Kratt. What can I help you with Mr. Fox?"

"Please call me Sebastian."

"Only if you call me Chris?"

"You got it, and I was actually hoping I'd be able to talk to you and your brother?"

"Oh, okay come on in, Martin's in our office." Chris said letting Sebastian in.

"Is…is this your home?" Sebastian asked trying to hide his disgust and amusement.

"Yeah, we just started our company so, we work out of our home for now." Chris explained. "Martin?"

"Yeah?" Martin called back from their office.

"We have a guest." Chris answered as Martin wearing a blue shirt joined them a few seconds later.

"Hey, I'm Martin." Martin greeted him smiling holding out his hand.

"Sebastian." He added shaking Martin's hand.

"So, Sebastian what can we do for you?" Chris asked as they went into the living room.

"Well, you see I'm actually here to help _you_!" Sebastian answered as they sat down.

"You are?" Martin asked as the brothers looked at each other before back at him.

"I've seen you on the local news, and in the newspaper and there's no disputing you two are the _best_ at what you do. The fact is though, that there are only two of you and that makes your jobs difficult."

"So, how can you help us exactly?" Martin asked.

"Well, I have my Bachelor of Arts in Biology, and my Bachelor of Science in Zoology, and I'd like to offer my services and join you!" Sebastian answered smiling.

"Sebastian, look we…"

"If it's about proof of my education, here I brought everything." Sebastian said cutting Martin off as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his papers. He handed them to Martin and they looked at the papers together before Chris spoke.

"These are impressive Sebastian!" Chris said smiling, Martin agreed.

"Thank you." Sebastian said smiling. '_Those papers better be impressive for the amount of money they cost me!_' Sebastian thought to himself.

"Sebastian, look you're a really nice guy and your education is the same as ours, but we aren't looking to add to our team." Chris said handing him back his papers. "Martin and I decided to do this on our own, sorry." He explained.

"No offence Sebastian, but it's always been our dream to do this with just us the Kratt brothers you know." Martin added.

"Look, before you make a decision think about it? Then let me take you guys to lunch this week and we can discuss it further, my treat?" Sebastian continued to push.

"Okay, why not. How about Thursday?" Martin agreed.

"Sounds good, here's my number. Call me Wednesday and we'll figure out where we're going." Sebastian said smiling as he took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number down before giving it to Chris.

"I'll walk you out." Chris said as they all stood.

"It was nice meeting you Sebastian, see you Thursday." Martin said shaking his hand.

"You too Martin, night." Sebastian said following Chris to the front door.

"See you Thursday Sebastian, it was nice meeting you." Chris said shaking his hand.

"Same here Chris, see you then. Night." Sebastian said as he opened the door and left.

**A Month Later:**

A month after Sebastian's first meeting with the brothers he spent his time trying to win them both over. When he was with them he'd continue pushing, without making it obvious to join them, he'd tell them of past experiences he's had with animals; each and every one of them, like his education were _lies_! He'd spend his nights planning what he was going to tell them the next day using his constant research about them to help. Every day Sebastian got closer to his goal, but he grew more impatient with each passing minute he wasn't part of the team. He needed to convince the brothers that he could be a valuable part of their team if they let him join. He was a selfish, arrogant man who only thought of himself, not caring what he had to do or who he had to hurt to get what he wanted, he had _no_ desire to be friends with those…_tree huggers_! To be honest he _despised_ both of them, especially that little green brat Chris, Martin though wasn't as annoying and he could at least put up with him. He could tell Martin would be the easiest to convince, he might be the older brother, but he was the easiest to fool, he wasn't as suspicious as Chris. Tonight he was going to the brother's house for dinner, he had been surprised to get the invite from _Chris_ especially. He spent the day getting ready, going over everything he was going to say, today he was _sure_ that they'd offer him a spot on the team, he just had to wait, be patient and remember to act surprised.

**With The Brothers:**

It had been one month since they had met Sebastian, and Chris found himself liking Sebastian, but for some reason he didn't _trust_ him. It was _odd_ to Chris though, he really _did_ like Sebastian and considered him a friend, but yet he _couldn't_ trust him, he wasn't sure how that was possible. So, despite liking him and considering him a friend Chris kept himself guarded, only letting Sebastian into his life, _not_ his heart. He was suspicious that Sebastian never talked about himself much, and neither brother had been to his house, despite him being to their's numerous times. Then there was the whole pushing to join them, that's what _really_ made Chris suspicious, but yet he _still_ didn't know why it did. He didn't want to think badly of Sebastian, but he couldn't stop; he didn't tell Martin though knowing how much his brother liked Sebastian.

Martin on the other hand never noticed his brother's reaction to Sebastian, and he really liked Sebastian. He loved his brother, and loved working with Chris, but Sebastian had been right when he said their job was too big for just two people. Yeah they had managed to do it up until now by themselves, but they wanted to do more rescuing around the world, and to do that they'd need more help. It had always been their dream to save animals around the world together, just the two of them, but things and dreams change. Besides Sebastian was a really nice guy, he wasn't one for talking about his past, but maybe once he was closer to the brothers he might? The only problem now would be to convince Chris to allow him to become part of their dream.

"Martin?" Chris called to him from the living room.

"Yeah Chris?" Martin answered from the kitchen.

"What ya doing?" Chris asked coming into the kitchen, joining him at the counter.

"Making a sandwich duh!" Martin said smiling as he hit Chris lightly in the face with a piece of bread. "You want one?"

"Sure, thanks." Chris answered smiling. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Martin said as he made their sandwiches. "About what?" He asked as he finished lunch and handed Chris his plate and they sat at the table.

"Thanks." Chris said. "I've been thinking…_a lot _actually about what you said yesterday."

"Really? And what did you decide?" Martin asked taking a bite of his food.

"Martin, I like Sebastian as much as you do." Chris answered playing with his food.

"But?" Martin questioned.

"But…something about him just doesn't feel right! I…I don't know what it is, but I _can't_ get rid of the feeling!" Chris answered.

"Chris, I understand…I really do! But he's a _good_ guy, and he's become our friend, he's offered to help us accomplish _our_ dream!" Martin said.

"I know." Chris said quietly avoiding Martin's eyes.

"But it's _our_ dream, and if you don't want Sebastian to join us…then I'll tell him today after lunch." Martin said smiling as he patted Chris' back.

"Thanks bro, but I already called Sebastian to come over for dinner tonight." Chris said.

"Okay, I'll tell him after dinner then."

"No, it's my idea Martin, I'll tell him." Chris said taking a bite of his sandwich. "It's going to be _weird_ though."

"Uhh…what will?" Martin asked confused.

"It's going to be weird having another person with us on missions." Chris answered.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll under…wait! _What_?" Martin asked. "Does this mean you want him to…"

"Join our team?" Chris asked cutting Martin off, Martin nodded smiling. "Yeah, I do! You're right Martin, he's a good guy, our friend and we _do_ need help if we want our dream to succeed!"

"It's a hard decision Chris, but I think we made the _right_ choice!" Martin said smiling.

"I know, come on let's finish lunch and get some work done before dinner!" Chris answered smiling too.

**TBC…**

_**A/N:**_

Hello again to all my wonderful readers! I wanted to take a minute and talk about this story; I received a message from a reader asking me if I had ever considered doing a prequel to my two stories _Forgotten Enemies_, and its sequel _Arctic Escape_. I hadn't, and since I have never done something like that before I thought why not give it a try? Now, this story unlike my others didn't seem to come to me as easily for some reason. This story was a lot more tricky then I thought it would be, so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Thanks again to _The-Seven-Eeveelutions_, for the idea! I hope you all like the story, and if anyone else has a story idea, comment or suggestion they are all welcome so go ahead and let me know what you think and I'll try my best! Thanks always for reading my stories!

_**TW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Later:**

At six sharp Sebastian pulled into the driveway, he sighed trying to prepare himself for another _boring_ night pretending he liked the brothers. He got out, went to the front door and knocked, a few seconds later Chris answered smiling, Sebastian put on a fake smile.

"Hey Chris!"

"Hey Sebastian! I hope you're hungry?" Chris said as they went inside.

"Starving, I missed lunch today." Sebastian answered smiling. "Smells good, what's for dinner?"

"Martin made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread." Chris said.

"Hey, you're here!" Martin said smiling as he came out of the kitchen. "How are you Sebastian?"

"I'm good Marty, dinner smells great!" Sebastian answered smiling.

"Come on then, dinner's ready let's eat!" Martin said.

After dinner the three men sat in the living room talking, Sebastian was counting down the minutes until he could escape the annoying goody-goodies. He couldn't stand being around the brothers, they were too _annoyingly_ kind and generous; it was enough to make him _sick_! An hour later, he had had enough and went to make up some kind of excuse to leave when Chris spoke.

"Sebastian, there's a reason we invited you to dinner tonight."

"Oh?" Sebastian said.

"Well, Martin and I have been talking and we've come to a decision _finally_ about your offer to join us!" Chris said.

"And?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, it wasn't an easy decision. We both think you'd be a great addition to our team, but Martin and I always wanted to do this on our own." Chris explained.

"I understand, I…"

"We also know that to do all we want to we're going to need help! So, Sebastian if you still want to join us…the position is _yours_!" Chris said smiling.

"It is?" Sebastian asked smiling, as both brothers nodded. "You won't regret this, I promise!" Sebastian said shaking their hands.

"This calls for a celebration!" Martin said as he left the room with Chris to get the three of them drinks.

"That was _too_ easy! You two have _no_ idea what I have planned for you!" Sebastian said to himself, an evil smirk on his face. "_No idea_!"

**Months Later:**

The days after Sebastian joined them went by fast, with the brothers teaching him everything he needed to know to be part of their team. Four months later they finally got their first mission; there was a poacher in the Savannah and no one had been able to catch them. This was something none of them had faced before, and they wanted to stop him and save the animals. After three days of searching they had found and stopped him, Sebastian had learned a lot about the brothers and how they worked. That mission had been the start of their constant success in whatever job they worked on, earning them the nickname the _Unstoppable Trio_! Despite their success and close friendship, Chris' feelings of distrust towards Sebastian grew stronger each day. Chris began to wonder if Sebastian had somehow lied about his education, he wasn't sure how Sebastian could have done it, but Chris knew he had. He had a valid reason for his doubts; despite claiming he had the _exact_ same education as both brothers, Sebastian had _no_ idea what he was doing or talking about unless the brothers helped. Martin though was oblivious to it; he was too focused on having Sebastian part of the team, and their dream finally coming true. Sebastian's education; or _lack of_, wasn't the only thing Chris was having a difficult time with. His _biggest_ problem was the relationship Sebastian and Martin had, he knew he was being childish, and _maybe_ even a little jealous, but he couldn't help it! Ever since Sebastian joined them, Martin was always with Sebastian, they were inseparable, sharing inside jokes, constantly leaving Chris out. Of course there were times when they included him in their fun and at times like that Chris felt like he belonged and wasn't just a third wheel. Then there were times when Chris and Sebastian were alone together, and even though they acted like best friends, something felt _different_. Sebastian acted and spoke to Chris _differently_ than he did to Martin, and Chris started to think Sebastian didn't like him. He'd watch the way Martin was with Sebastian and he couldn't help, but feel jealous and angry. He should have told Martin, but he knew how happy and excited Martin was and no matter how much it hurt he couldn't tell him.

Sebastian meanwhile was surprised at how easy it was to pretend that he knew what he was doing. When there was something he couldn't fake his way through, he was able to bluff his way through it until Martin or Chris filled in the blanks for him. He was a fast learner and since he was a genius he learned all he needed to survive. He realized Chris was keeping him at a distance, he didn't care really, truthfully he had always _hated_ Chris more than Martin. Now months later he _still_ hated Chris, but found himself liking Martin, he was like a brother to him. Sebastian had plans to get rid of Chris, leaving Martin and Sebastian to carry on, but he didn't know how he was going to do it yet. He didn't want either brother to know his true feelings or plans, until _he_ wanted them to, so he continued playing the role of best friend and business partner to both brothers.

Then one day a year after joining the brothers Sebastian found a _new_ obsession, putting his _other_ obsession with breaking up the brothers to the back of his _evil_ mind, his new obsession…_wild cats_; only the big ones though. Anytime he encountered a big wild cat on a mission, he was in awe of their stealth and raw power, as well as their ability to make people; even grown _men_ tremble in their presence. He needed to know more about the different species and to do that he needed the brothers help. So, to do it without either brother becoming suspicious he would bring the topic up randomly and what they didn't tell him he researched. By the time he had all he needed, he decided to capture big wild cats to use as his own private army!

Meanwhile Chris' jealousy grew causing him to push not only Sebastian away, but Martin too. It hurt Chris to know his own _brother_ didn't realize what he was doing, he wanted to grab Martin and shake him as he yells '_Remember __**me**__ Martin? I'm your brother!_" In the beginning Chris felt bad for thinking that way about Martin, but when it kept happening and Martin continued making plans with Sebastian, asking Chris to join them as an afterthought those feelings of guilt went away! He knew he should talk to Martin, but he couldn't Martin was so happy having Sebastian around, Chris just couldn't bring himself to doing that to Martin. One day his feelings got the best of him when he came home to find Martin and Sebastian sitting in the living room laughing.

"Hey, you're home! How was your day bro?" Martin asked smiling.

"Fine! I met…"

"That's great Chris, but wait until you hear what happened to _us_ today!" Martin said cutting Chris off. "It was hilarious!"

"Can it wait until dinner?" Chris asked annoyed. "Just let me have a quick shower and change then we can go." Chris said heading for the stairs.

"Go? Go where?" Martin asked stopping him.

"To dinner, remember? You and I were going to dinner…_alone_, to have some Kratt brother bonding time! It was _your_ idea Martin!" Chris answered.

"That was tonight?" Martin asked.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Oh."

"You _forgot_ didn't you?" Chris asked frustrated.

"Maybe."

"You made plans with Sebastian didn't you?"

"_Hypothetically_, let's just say I did. How _mad_ would you be…_hypothetically_ of course?"

"Unbelievable! You know what? It's fine! Go ahead Martin, go hang out with Sebastian _again_! I'm tired anyway, I'm going to bed!" Chris said trying to hide his hurt as he went upstairs.

"Umm…Sebastian, why don't you go start the car I need to check on Chris." Martin said as he got up and went upstairs to Chris' room and knocked. "Chris?"

"Go have fun Martin, I'm already in bed!" Chris yelled out to him through the door.

"Chris just open the door!" Martin ordered.

"What do you want?" Chris asked when he opened the door.

"Whoa Chris, what's with attitude huh?"

"I'm surprised you _noticed_." Chris answered quietly, avoiding Martin's eyes.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Martin demanded.

"It's not supposed to mean _anything_! I'm really tired Martin, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Night Chris."

"Night Martin." Chris said as he shut the door and sat on his bed. Seconds later he heard Martin go downstairs, then seconds after he heard him leave the house. Sighing he got up and looked out his window and saw Martin get into Sebastian's car smiling before they drove away. "It's true…I'm being replaced by _Sebastian_!" He said sadly as he grabbed his things and headed for a shower.

**Months Later:**

Sebastian couldn't be happier; with each passing day he could see and feel the tension between the brothers. Of course all of it one-sided, coming from Chris, with Martin being completely oblivious to it all. Using the distraction, Sebastian decided now would be the perfect time to start capturing _his_ cats. Of course he had _no_ idea how to do that, so he decided to hire someone to do it for him. After doing research he finally found the perfect guy, a man everyone; including the brothers suspected of poaching, but no one could find any proof. He knew the man would be suspicious and uncooperative considering Sebastian's part of the team trying to stop him. He also knew he had to be careful knowing Chris already doesn't like him, and he'd be more than happy to ruin all of Sebastian's plans if he had the chance. So, one night Sebastian went to the man's house having gotten the address from the brother's files. He knocked on the door and a minute later a middle-aged man with light brown hair, and brown eyes answered. Seeing Sebastian he became very suspicious, and looked around for the brothers as he spoke.

"What do _you_ want? Come to harass me?" The man sneered. "I ain't done _nothing_, and you can't prove anything!" The man finished as he smirked.

"Mr. Price, I'm Sebastian Fox. I'd like to talk to you about a job."

"You think I'm _stupid_ enough to fall for that? I know who you are, and who you work with!"

"Yes, _yes_ I work with those annoying, goody-goodies the Kratt brothers! As you can see though, I'm alone and I was serious about the job!" Sebastian answered, Price starred at him quietly trying to figure out if he should trust him or not.

"You got 10 minutes!" Price said as he let him inside.

Once inside the sparsely decorated living room Sebastian sat in a chair across from the couch, and waited until Price had sat down too and lit a smoke before he spoke.

"I'll get right to the point Mr. Price. I'm a very, very, _very_ rich man, who is need of your _particular_ set of skills!" Sebastian said smiling.

"What is it you _think_ I can do for you Mr. Fox?"

"You see, I've become obsessed with wild cats, big ones. I want them for my own personal army, but unfortunately I don't have the skills necessary to acquire _my_ cats!"

"Go on." Price said.

"I'm prepared to hire you to locate and capture them, then you will return them to me putting them in a warehouse I own. Of course money is no object and you will have full access to my private jet to capture and return the cats to me. All of this remains between the two of us though Mr. Price, I cannot make that any clearer! I _don't_ tolerate incompetence and if word gets out you're involved I will deny everything and keep myself free of blame! Am I understood?"

"Yeah, I understand you!"

"Very good! So, Mr. Price, are you interested?"

"I' am! And let me assure you, I'm good at what I do and there _won't_ be any mistakes!"

"That's why I chose you! Here is a list of the cats I want, and the country they come from, I want two of each kind! Make your necessary preparations, and call me at this number when you're ready to go!" Sebastian said handing Price a piece of paper with his home number on it. "I do hope it won't take you long to prepare?"

"No sir, two days tops! Price answered.

"Excellent! I'll see myself out, and remember Mr. Price I' am _not_ the type of man you make angry…_bad_ things happen when I'm angry! I'll be expecting your call, goodnight Mr. Price."

"Goodnight Mr. Fox!" Price said as Sebastian left.

A few weeks past and Sebastian's secret plans were slowly coming together. He was very pleased with Price's work, he was quick, but most of all he was _good_ at what he did! Sebastian now had in his possession two lions, two cheetahs, and two lynx, with Price hunting for two tigers at that very moment. Of course, the missing cats didn't go unnoticed and Sebastian interfered and was able to throw the brothers off Price's trail…or so he _thought_!

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Chris sat at his computer, Martin was asleep and Sebastian gone home for the night, he rubbed his hands over his face letting out a frustrated sigh. He looked at the screen, which showed a list of big cats that had suddenly and mysteriously went missing in the last few weeks. _Six_ had just disappeared, and despite their trying to discover who was behind it, two tigers had disappeared that afternoon. Martin, like himself was worried and frustrated, but Sebastian seemed…_happy_ almost; maybe the whole situation was messing with his head? Or maybe Sebastian did know more than them, maybe he was involved? His thoughts were interrupted by Martin coming into the room; he leaned against the doorframe arms crossed as he spoke.

"Hey. Any luck?" Martin asked yawning.

"Hey to you too." Chris said smiling as he looked at his brother. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep." Martin answered as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I keep thinking about the cats." He said as he sat.

"I've been thinking Martin." Chris said nervously.

"About what?"

"May…maybe we haven't thought of _every_ possibility?"

"Maybe not, you have any ideas? I'm…"

"Sebastian!" Chris said quickly cutting Martin off.

"Sebastian?" Martin repeated.

"Yeah, look Martin I…I can't explain it, but ever since the first cats went missing Sebastian's changed." Chris explained.

"Changed? So have you and I, does that mean _we_ took them too?" Martin asked.

"No, but he…"

"Chris look, I know there's been some tension between you and Sebastian lately because of the cats disappearing, but that doesn't mean he did it!" Martin said cutting Chris off.

"Are you _serious_ right now Martin? You think it's…because of the cats?" Chris asked shocked, how could Martin not see the truth? "Okay, explain why Sebastian doesn't seem concerned then?"

"He _is_! He's the one to notice the cats missing and tell us!"

"How is it he knows they're missing before we do huh? Martin I'm telling you something is wrong!" Chris said.

"Chris, just because he knows things before us doesn't make him a bad guy! There's been many times you and I have known stuff before the other, does that make us villains too?"

"Martin, why are you so sure Sebastian _didn't_ do it?" Chris asked.

"Why are you so sure he _did_?" Martin asked frustrated as he stood and headed to the stairs, stopping in the doorway. "Chris, he's our _best_ friend, he's a good guy and he wouldn't do this! Besides the cats are taken from places around the world, which means he'd have to go there to capture them, and he's with us _all_ the time remember? He didn't do it Chris, and we need to find the _real_ poacher before more cats disappear!" Martin said sadly before he left.

"You're wrong Martin…about _everything_! I'm going to prove he's not who he says he is, even if I have to _follow_ him!" Chris said to himself, he knew Sebastian was behind this and he was going to _prove_ it!

**Two Weeks Later:**

After his argument with Martin, Chris kept quiet not wanting his brother to turn against him completely. It was hard for Chris, especially when two days after the argument Martin told him Sebastian was moving in with them for a while until they found the poacher. He claimed it was so they could work on it whenever and could work longer hours since Sebastian didn't have to go home. Martin had told him it was his idea, but something about Sebastian's smirk made Chris think it wasn't, this was another one of Sebastian's little tricks to get under Chris' skin. So, Chris concentrated on his plan to uncover Sebastian's lies, he may have kept quiet, but it didn't mean Chris stopped suspecting Sebastian! He knew the only way to get Martin to believe him was if he had proof, since Sebastian wasn't stupid enough to leave proof laying around, Chris would have to do some snooping. So, four days after the argument Chris began to secretly follow Sebastian, he used everything he learned rescuing animals to do it without Sebastian or Martin knowing. After following him for two weeks and getting nowhere Chris was about ready to give up on following him and come up with a new plan. That changed though when he followed him to a small, local coffee shop and saw him sit down. Seconds later he was joined by another man, they greeted each other as friends would, Chris couldn't tell who the other man was yet. The man was wearing a baseball hat, and sunglasses, Chris watched as the two men talked, he couldn't hear what they were saying from where he was standing outside, but something made him uneasy. As he watched the stranger took off his hat and glasses and Chris became angry, he knew the man _very_ well, in fact Martin and Sebastian did too! The man was a well-known; but never proven, poacher, his name was Ben Price, and the authorities have been trying to arrest him for his crimes for years, but no one has ever been able to prove anything! Chris took out his phone and took some pictures, he _finally_ had the proof he'd need to at least prove to Martin Sebastian was involved! He quickly went back to his car and got in, he then called Martin to see where he was, it took all his will power not to tell him over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Martin, it's Chris." Chris said quickly after his brother answered.

"Where are you man? We have _work_ to do remember?"

"I know, I'm on my way home. Where are you?"

"Home, why? Are you okay? You sound weird!" Martin asked concerned.

"I'm fine…or I _will_ be!" Chris answered.

"Huh? Are you feeling okay?" Martin asked confused.

"I'm fine, just stay home. I'll be there in 15 minutes and I'll explain everything!"

"If you say so. See you soon." Martin said hanging up.

15 minutes later Chris pulled into their driveway and went inside calling for Martin, he came out of their office Chris saw him and smiled making Martin look nervous.

"Is Sebastian back yet?" Chris asked.

"No, he's got errands to run before he comes home." Martin answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure he _does_!" Chris said sarcastically, Martin was confused.

"Alright, what's going on?" Martin demanded.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when we had that fight?"

"_Discussion_! We had a _discussion_ Chris!" Martin corrected him.

"Whatever, remember how I told you I thought Sebastian was involved?"

"Yeah, and I told you he wasn't."

"Anyway, I was out today, I passed a coffee shop and I saw Sebastian inside." Chris said stretching the truth.

"Okay…" Martin said trailing off on purpose.

"Well, he wasn't alone, he had company." Chris said taking out his phone. "I couldn't make out who the guy was at first, until he took off his hat and sunglasses."

"Who was it?"

"See for yourself!" Chris answered giving Martin his phone.

"Is that…Ben Price?" Martin asked shocked.

"Yep! They talked for a long time; they were still talking when I left."

"Why…why would he be there with Price?" Martin asked.

"I hate to say this, but I think this _proves_ I was right all along about Sebastian!"

"We need to talk to Sebastian and give him a chance to explain." Martin said.

"Why are you so quick to _defend_ him Martin?" Chris asked frustrated.

"Maybe you should ask yourself why you're so quick to say he's _guilty_?"

Before Chris could respond Sebastian came in, he noticed the tension between the brothers, and hiding his smile he spoke.

"Am I interrupting something? I can go?"

"No, this concerns you actually." Martin said turning to look at him. "Chris saw you this afternoon at the coffee shop." Martin began as he looked at Chris' phone, he missed the look of guilt that flashed across Sebastian's face for a split second, but Chris didn't. "You had company, Ben Price the wanted poacher! He took pictures Sebastian, _why_ were you meeting with him?"

"Oh, that!" Sebastian said looking and sounding like it was nothing. "I met up with him about the missing cats. I thought since we weren't getting anywhere and it's obviously being done by a professional I'd meet up with Price and see if he was involved!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chris questioned. "And why go alone?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tip him off, if somehow word got out that we suspected him, and he _was_ the mystery poacher we'd lose him! I went alone for the same reason, I'm not even sure myself _why_ he agreed to talk to me knowing who I' am!"

"Did you find out anything?" Chris asked angrily crossing his arms.

"Just that he's _not_ our poacher!" Sebastian answered.

"Really? And you believed him?" Chris asked.

"Well, he did have _proof_ he was here when the cats went missing actually. The government confiscated his passport, and plane, he's being kept under surveillance…so yeah _Chris_, I believe him!"

"He could have a _partner_?" Chris said starring at Sebastian.

"I believe you Sebastian!" Martin said handing Chris back his phone.

"What? Martin, you can't…"

"Chris!" Martin began cutting Chris off. "Enough, we're a team, and _you_ need to stop trying to turn Sebastian into our villain!" Martin yelled scolding Chris.

"Thanks Marty." Sebastian said smiling.

"Now we have work to do, we need to find out who this poacher is and stop them for good!" Martin said looking at both of them.

"Yeah, sure let's get to work." Chris said, he couldn't believe Martin was buying Sebastian's lies; he'd have to think of another way to prove Sebastian had something to do with the missing cats!

**Days Later:**

The days following the confrontation, no more cats went missing, Chris didn't buy Sebastian's story and knew the cats stopped disappearing because Sebastian had almost been caught. He didn't bring up his suspicions to Martin, not wanting to push his brother away completely, but he knew he had to do something to stop Sebastian before anyone else got hurt by his lies.

Meanwhile the night of the confrontation Sebastian had called Price and told him about Chris. Price of course wanted to get rid of Chris permanently, but Sebastian refused he wasn't ready for that yet, and when he was he wanted to do it _himself_! For now he'd wait, let the heat die down before he sent Price to capture the last of his army.

Martin had no idea what was going on with Chris, he had been acting weird towards Sebastian for a while now. Sebastian was their best friend, why was Chris acting like this? They had enough to worry about with the mystery poacher, he _didn't_ need to worry about Chris and Sebastian fighting over whatever _stupid_ thing they were fighting over!

Even though Chris had told Martin and Sebastian he had backed off, he lied! He hated lying to Martin, but it was the _only_ way he could prove to him that Sebastian had been fooling them this entire time, _why_ Chris didn't know yet, but he _would_! Chris decided to do a background check on Sebastian, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of doing it sooner. When the check showed nothing useful he decided to do some snooping in Sebastian's room. Martin and Sebastian were out, so this would be the perfect time to do some checking. He went to what used to be their guest room, but was now Sebastian's room and went inside. Once in the room he had no idea where to even begin searching, he looked around and spotted Sebastian's computer on his bed. He thought of looking on it, but knew he'd have a security code on it and trying to break it would take too much time. He decided to check the closet, so he went to it and opened it, at first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but both brothers were trained to see things that a regular person would miss; that's what made them the best creature adventurers around! Chris moved Sebastian's clothes and other items out of the way and noticed a large envelope on a shelf under some clothes. He smiled as he reached for it, but stopped and turned around thinking he heard something. He waited, but when he didn't hear anything after a few seconds he returned his attention back to the envelope. He pulled it out and looked at it, there was nothing written on the outside. He went to Sebastian's bed and sat, putting his back to the door, he opened it and reached his hand inside when suddenly he was hit on the back of his head instantly knocking him out. He fell to the floor on his stomach, he dropped the envelope and his phone, which fell under the bed.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**With Martin:**

He sat in his car, his hands holding the steering wheel, his head back against the seat eyes closed as he sighed. _Another_ dead end! How were they supposed to find the poacher when the guy was a _ghost_? It's never taken them this long to find their bad guy, and the frustration was getting to all three of them. They all had been working their hardest trying to figure out who it was, but despite all their hard work and the many countless long hours they were _no_ closer than when they started! Martin was taking it the hardest, he felt like he was letting down not only the team, but also the animals he loved. He decided to call Chris and let him know about the dead end, maybe he had gotten somewhere. He took his phone out and dialled, it rang before going to voicemail, confused he left Chris a message and then hung up. Needing a break to clear his head he started his car, drove to the beach, and parked. He got out and headed for the water, pulling his jacket closer to him as he walked trying to fend off the cool breeze. It was a cool, overcast day so not many people were there. He began walking, letting the sights, smells, and sounds of nature relax and calm him like they always do. After an hour of walking, he suddenly got a weird feeling in his stomach, it didn't hurt though it was more like the feeling you get when you just know something's _wrong_! He raced back to his car and tried Chris' cell again, the feeling only grew stronger when it went to voicemail again. He started the car and began driving home; the feeling getting worse he drove a little faster, but got stuck in traffic 10 minutes from the house, suddenly his phone rang.

"Chris?" He said after he answered.

"No, it's Sebastian. Chris _isn't_ with you?"

"No! He's not answering his phone either! Where are you?" Martin asked noticing Sebastian sounded weird.

"I just got home! When I got here, the front door was…_open_! Where was Chris when you left?" Sebastian asked.

"Home." Martin answered fear gripping his heart.

"He…he isn't here Martin! I checked everywhere after I found the front door open! Where are you?"

"10 minutes away, stuck in traffic!"

"Alright, I'll call the police! Don't worry Marty, we'll find him I promise!"

"I hope so!" Martin said hanging up.

A half hour later Martin stood in the backyard while the police searched the house for clues to Chris' disappearance. He had spoken to five different officers, answering the same questions over and over again. As he stood there his back to the house trying to keep from losing his mind he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Sebastian standing there he spoke gently to Martin.

"You doing okay?" He asked gently squeezing Martin's shoulder.

"Honestly Sebastian I feel like I'm losing my mind!" Martin answered.

"Excuse me Mr. Kratt, Mr. Fox?" A tall man with blond hair and kind blue eyes said as he joined them.

"Yes?" Martin asked as they turned to face him.

"I'm detective Thomas Richards, we haven't had the chance to speak yet, but I'm in charge of the case and I'd like to ask you a couple of questions if that's okay?"

"If it'll help bring my brother home, go ahead and ask." Martin answered.

"Thank you. Whose bedroom is the room beside the bathroom on the left?"

"The left?" Martin repeated looking at Sebastian.

"That's my room detective." Sebastian answered.

"When was the last time Chris had been in there?"

"Well…before Sebastian moved in it was our guest room and we rarely went in there. The day before Sebastian moved in, I was in there and cleaned it up for him, and since he moved in Chris _hasn't_ been in there at all. Why?"

"Well, Mr. Kratt we found fingerprints on the bedroom door, and the closet we ran them and I just got the results back now, they belong to Mr. Fox and your brother!" Detective Richards explained.

"What? Are you sure?" Martin asked confused.

"Very sure, Mr. Kratt. Can you explain how they got there?"

"No, I can't. There's no reason they should be there, Sebastian do you know?" Martin asked.

"No, I don't sorry." Sebastian answered.

"They weren't the only thing of Chris' we found in the room."

"What else?" Sebastian asked.

"This." Detective Richards answered holding up a bag containing Chris' phone.

"His phone? Where did you find it?" Martin asked more confused than ever.

"Under Mr. Fox's bed. Any idea how it got there?"

"No…unless, Chris was in my room for some reason while we were gone and when whoever it was broke in they found him and took him from my room?" Sebastian suggested.

"But it doesn't make any sense! Why would he be in _your_ room? Something doesn't feel right to me!" Martin said.

"We're done here for now, if we find out anything we'll let you know. If the kidnappers make contact of any kind, or you find out anything give me a call day or night!" Detective Richards said handing Martin a card with his number on it.

"Thank you detective." Martin said quietly as the police left.

"Do you want a coffee?" Sebastian asked as they went back inside.

"Umm…yeah, thanks Sebastian." Martin answered as he sat and began playing with the detective's card.

"I'll go make some." Sebastian said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Once alone Martin leaned back and sighed shakily, he had so many questions running through his head, he felt light headed and nauseous. He went upstairs with the intention of lying down, but found himself in Chris' room sitting on his bed. As he looked around his hands began to shake, he tried to calm down, but couldn't knowing some piece of crap had kidnapped his little brother. None of this made any sense to him, why was Chris in Sebastian's room in the first place, and who would do this? They had no enemies, and had never had this happen before, so why _now_? He lay down on the bed starring at the ceiling, he sighed again trying to stop his tears from falling, wanting to be strong for Chris. He rolled onto his side and saw a picture of Chris and himself; he reached over and picked it up off the nightstand bringing it to him. He quickly regretted doing that as his tears broke free and he let out all the fear and panic he'd been holding.

**Later:**

His head hurt, it felt like it was going to _explode_! He kept his eyes closed trying to fight off the nauseous feeling that got worse the more his head pounded. He had _no_ idea what happened, he couldn't think straight through the pain. Suddenly he heard a noise, it was a weird noise though; it almost sounded like a _growl_! Not a dogs growl, but a…large _cats_ growl, he thought he was just imaging it and tried to focus on remembering what happened. Then he heard movement around him before he heard the unmistakeable sound of a lions roar! Beyond confused now, he opened his eyes, quickly regretting it as the bright light hurt his head causing him to shut his eyes again. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times trying to adjust his them, a few seconds later he was able to see and as he looked around, he saw all the missing wild cats! Looking at them none of them seemed hurt, but there was no way of knowing for sure unless he checked them out. So, despite his head pounding he decided to examine them, he went to stand when he realized he _couldn't_! Panic took over when he realized his arms and legs were tied to the chair, he began struggling trying to get the ropes undone, but all his struggling only made the ropes tighter making them cut into his skin.

"Why struggle Christopher? You're only making the ropes tighter!" A familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Se…Sebastian?" Chris asked confused as Sebastian stood in front of him smiling.

"Tsk, tsk Christopher! Looks like you're in quite the situation huh?" Sebastian mocked.

"I knew you were _evil_, but I never thought you were a _psycho_ too!"

"Oh, Christopher don't sound so bitter!" Sebastian said.

"Why did you kidnap me? Was I getting too close?" Chris asked smirking.

"That's _exactly_ why! You see Chris, everything you and Marty think you know about me is all _lies_! My education…_fake_! My past history with animals…_fake_! My friendship with you…_fake_!" Sebastian admitted smiling.

"Why befriend us? Why not just become a villain?"

"I thought about that, but I decided it would be _more_ fun if I came between you! Destroy the Kratt brothers from the inside out, then once there's no one left to stop me I'll be free to do what I want! That _was_ my plan at first, until I came up with my new, genius plan to capture big cats from around the world to use as my personal army!"

"All this time you were just using us?" Chris asked feeling so stupid.

"That's right…truthfully though, I _do_ like Marty, but he _wouldn't_ push you aside so I could take your place! So, I had to do it myself, and instead of forgetting about you, do you _know_ what he's doing? _Crying_, worrying about _you_! He won't give up until he finds you, he only talks about you, and it's driving me insane!" Sebastian yelled angrily.

"We're _brothers_ Sebastian! I share a bond with Martin that you _never_ will!" Chris said smirking.

"I wouldn't be so smug little man! I haven't even started yet, and I can be very _persuasive_!"

"Don't hurt him Sebastian _please_!" Chris begged.

"I'd be more concerned with your _own_ well being if I were you Christopher!"

"What? Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"I guess since you won't be around much longer there's no harm in sharing my genius plan with you! You see, I'm going to _kill_ you and blame it on the mystery poacher! Then I'll be left to comfort poor Marty, and help him forget you. Once he's moved on Marty and I will finish my plan together, and here's the _best_ part Christopher…once I have what I need and I don't have any use for Marty anymore I'm going to kill _him_ too!"

"Martin will figure out what happened and he'll save me! You'll make a mistake, and he'll find it!" Chris said smiling.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ getting rid of you!" Sebastian said smiling too.

"And I'm going to enjoy watching you _fail_!" Chris added before Sebastian punched him in the stomach driving the air out of him, he began coughing.

"Are we having fun yet Christopher?" Sebastian asked laughing as he continued his assault on a helpless Chris.

**Three Days Later:**

It had been _three_ days since Chris went missing, he had just _disappeared_, and there was _still_ no contact of any kind with his kidnapper! Martin felt like it was his fault, he was the older brother, he was supposed to keep Chris safe and he failed! He was in constant contact with the police and detective Richards, but no one had anything new or helpful to tell him. He would have lost his mind the first night, if it hadn't have been for Sebastian, he knew Sebastian was just as worried about Chris, and he was grateful to have someone he could lean on. Despite being grateful for Sebastian, Martin couldn't shake his uneasy feeling that Sebastian knew something about Chris' disappearance. He didn't want to think that way, but nothing about this made _any_ sense! He _still_ didn't understand why Chris had been attacked in Sebastian's room, or why he was even there in the first place. There were too many questions and _no_ answers, he began to feel _more_ unsure of Sebastian when he would talk to him and Sebastian _always_ seemed to have an explanation or theory about whatever Martin mentioned. Maybe Chris had been _right_ all along, and Sebastian was the one they were after? Martin couldn't be sure about anything anymore, and that scared him knowing Chris' life was at stake!

Meanwhile Sebastian held Chris prisoner in the warehouse, tied to the chair. He lived a double life; when he was with Chris, he was his real self. He let his true evil side out, he'd taunt Chris and beat him, of course Chris couldn't defend himself or fight back. Then when he was with Martin, he acted like the scared and worried best friend. He didn't want his fun to end, but he knew eventually he would have to kill Chris.

Chris meanwhile suffered through the beatings, _refusing_ to break in front of Sebastian. He knew he was in rough shape, and wouldn't last much longer, but he'd never give up hope Martin would save him. Sebastian would leave him and go back to Martin and fill his head with lies, and Martin had no idea. His only regret was that his last words to Martin would be words of anger, and he didn't want that for Martin.

**Rescue:**

On the third night Martin knew he could no longer ignore the gut feeling he had that Sebastian was somehow involved. So, he waited until Sebastian thought he was sleeping, then when he left Martin secretly followed him. Martin had no idea where they were going or what he'd find once he was there, all he did know was if Sebastian had Chris, he was a _dead man_! They arrived at a warehouse; Martin drove past so he didn't let Sebastian know he was following him. He parked on the next street and ran back to the warehouse; he snuck in through a back window and followed Sebastian's voice until he reached him. Martin hid behind some boxes; his anger flowed through him as he saw all the missing cats locked in cages and his brother tied to a chair, Sebastian talking to him. He listened as Sebastian told Chris who his partner was, and Martin felt even worse realizing Chris had been right about _everything_! He watched and listened as Sebastian taunted Chris, but his brother never broke remaining strong, so sure Martin would save him, Martin smiled so proud of his brother. Sebastian just laughed before he punched Chris in the stomach, seeing him do that Martin lost it and charged Sebastian. Both men turned to look at him just as Martin reached them connecting hard with Sebastian. They fell into Chris' chair knocking all three to the floor, Martin didn't give Sebastian a chance, he was on top of Sebastian punching him; wanting him to feel all the pain Chris had! After a few minutes Sebastian lay unmoving, so taking the opportunity Martin rushed to Chris and quickly undid his ropes before he hugged him tightly.

"Chris! You're alive!" Martin said holding him tight, making sure he didn't hurt him.

"I _knew_ you'd come!" Chris said relieved his nightmare was over.

"Come on Chris, let's…"

"Martin! Look out!" Chris said cutting Martin off as he pushed him out of the way, just as Sebastian charged them, but missed.

"It's over Sebastian! I know _everything_, including Price being your partner!"

"It's not over Marty, until _I_ say it is!" Sebastian yelled as he ran at him, Martin tried to move out of the way, but he didn't realize how close he was to the fallen chair and he tripped landing on his back.

"Martin!" Chris yelled as he went to help him, but Martin stopped him.

"I'm okay Chris! Stay out of this, you're too weak!" Martin ordered as he got up quickly.

"Aw, how sweet! Too bad those will be the _last_ words you ever say to each other!"

"Shut up Sebastian! I'm _ending_ this now!" Martin said angrily as Sebastian charged him smiling.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sebastian charged connecting with Martin, knocking them backwards into the wall. Sebastian backed up just enough that he could punch Martin, but Martin wasn't going to go down easy and he fought back. The fight went back and forth both men getting hits in, Chris could only watch helplessly as they fought, wishing he could do something! Martin had managed to get the upper hand on Sebastian as they fought on the floor. He straddled Sebastian as he punched him, using his body weight to keep him down. Martin was weakening along with Sebastian, but he had to keep fighting until he knew Chris would be safe! As soon as he thought that he quickly looked around for him, but doing that gave Sebastian the chance he needed to get Martin off him and he took it. He punched Martin twice; once in the stomach, and once in the face. The punches caused Martin to fall off Sebastian, he landed on his knees, Sebastian then kicked his foot out connecting hard with Martin's stomach, causing him to fall backwards into the wall. He hit the wall hard, his head bouncing off it, instantly the room swam before his eyes. He felt dizzy, nauseous, and he could feel himself beginning to pass out. Sebastian stood, unsteady on his feet and smiled as he watched Martin try and keep from passing out, he then looked at Chris who wanted to help his brother, but Sebastian stood between them! Sebastian wiped his mouth and nose on his sleeve as he backed up smiling, motioning with his arm to Chris giving him permission to go help his brother. Chris didn't hesitate and stepped forward, but Sebastian stepped in front of Chris stopping him, before he quickly punched Chris. The punch knocked Chris backwards, but not down so Sebastian quickly tripped him and he landed on his back. Sebastian smiled as he slowly walked around Chris stopping by his head, he put his foot on Chris' chest keeping him down as he turned his attention back to Martin and spoke.

"You _surprised_ me Marty! I really wasn't expecting _that_ out of you!" Sebastian said still smiling. "How's the head Marty? That looked like it hurt when you hit the wall?" He mocked.

"Leave him alone Sebastian!" Martin said looking at Sebastian, he couldn't move yet the room still spinning and he feared he'd pass out.

"Marty, haven't you realized by now that I _always_ win one way or another? You may have stopped me _this_ time, but at least I can leave _happy_ knowing that Chris here." He said smiling as he knelt by Chris, and looking into Martin's eyes continued. "Will _die_, just like I planned!" As soon as he said that he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket and in one quick movement stabbed it into Chris' side just above his waist and drug the knife up his entire left side stopping just below his armpit. "Goodbye Kratt brothers!" Sebastian said laughing as he took off out of the warehouse.

Martin rushed to his brother's side, he grabbed Chris' face making him look at him, Chris grabbed Martin's wrists Chris' tears fell silently with Martin's.

"You hang on Chris! Do you hear me?" Martin said forcefully, but his voice shook.

"Martin…hurts!" Chris said as he grabbed Martin's shirt, he began coughing which caused him more pain.

"Okay, I…I need to stop the bleeding!" Martin said quickly as he took off his jacket, and held it against Chris' side; the contact hurt Chris causing him to move. "Sorry, I know it hurts, but I have to stop the bleeding!" Martin apologized; there was so much blood he was so scared he was going to watch his brother die. "I…I need to call for help!" He said as he quickly checked his pockets and jacket for his phone, and began to silently panic when he couldn't find it. He looked around for it, Chris began coughing again, suddenly he spotted it by the wall, he took Chris' hand, looked him in the eyes, and spoke. "I need to call for help, but I dropped my phone by the wall I need to go get it!"

"No…no _please_!" Chris said before coughing, he was so scared and held tighter to Martin's hand. "Do…don't leave me!"

"I'll be right back, I promise! I _need_ to call for help Chris!" He begged, Chris let him go and he got up and raced for his phone, he picked it up and dialled 911 as he knelt by Chris again. He _wasn't_ going to lose his brother!

**Later:**

After calling 911, everything happened in a blur for Martin; it was like trying to remember a dream the next morning, you remember only bits and pieces, but not everything. He remembers just as the ambulance and police arrived telling Chris he was going to be okay, just before Chris passed out. He remembers people rushing in and him being physically removed from his brother's side. He remembers detective Richards asking him what happened, but Martin moved away from him and threw up. Chris was taken to the ambulance, Martin followed refusing to leave Chris' side, and he was ready to fight anyone who objected!

After that, he's only vaguely aware of what happened next. Chris was taken from him at the hospital and another doctor had taken him to get checked out as well. He was examined, cleaned up, and his injuries were tended to. He remembers the doctor saying he had cuts and bruises all over his body, some cuts needed stitches and so he received 20 in total, he has two broken ribs, and a concussion. Martin was then taken to the waiting room and told Chris' doctor would come talk to him when he could and then he was left alone.

As Martin waited to find out if his brother was alive detective Richards came into the room, he sat across from Martin.

"I know why you're here detective." Martin said quietly. "It was Sebastian Fox! It was him all along, and I _believed_ that piece of crap! I believed his _lies_, instead of believing _Chris_!" Martin said upset.

"Martin, you _can't_ blame yourself for what Sebastian did! You couldn't have known, he had _everyone_ fooled!" Detective Richards said gently.

"_Not_ Chris! If I had _only_ believed Chris, then he…" Martin trailed off as he began to cry silently, he stood and went to the window turning his back to Richards.

"Martin, I _know_ now isn't the best time, but I need to know what happened so I can do my job and get you and Chris justice!" Detective Richards said gently, Martin sighed.

"Sebastian was the one capturing the wild cats, he had his partner Ben Price get them for him. Sebastian was also the one who kidnapped Chris, I followed him to the warehouse tonight and saw the cats and my brother! I attacked Sebastian and we fought, he knocked me into a wall before he…hurt Chris! He took off and I called 911, and you know the rest." Martin answered as he sat back down.

"That's all I need, I'll put an APB out on both Sebastian and Price. As for the cats, you'll be glad to know that as of this moment they are all in the care of doctor Grant Brooks, a scientist you and Chris are familiar with. He's checking them out, then he's going to personally fly the cats back to their homes!" Detective Richards said smiling sadly, hoping that would help Martin.

"That's great news! Chris will be so relieved to hear that! Thank you detective." Martin said smiling sadly.

"You're welcome Martin. I have to get back to work, but I'll be in touch when I know something about Fox and Price. Speedy recovery to you both." Detective Richards said shaking Martin's hand before he left.

Time seemed to pass slowly for Martin, and with each passing minute he didn't hear anything his fear and panic grew until he felt like it was suffocating him. Finally two hours after they came to the hospital Chris' doctor came to talk to him.

"Are you here for Mr. Kratt?" The young, red haired doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm his brother! How…how is he?"

"I'm Doctor Wright, I've looked after your brother since he was brought in. He has a long list of injuries, I'm afraid; he has cuts and bruises all over his body, only a few needed stitches so in total he has 20. He has severe rope burns on both wrists and ankles and a broken nose. He has three broken ribs, a concussion, and he's dehydrated. His most severe injury is the large, jagged cut on his left side starting at his waist and ending just below his armpit. We checked for any damage to his organs, and for any internal bleeding, and I'm very happy to say there was neither! But if the knife blade had been any longer, the damage would have been more severe and life threatening. We stitched him up, it took close to 300 stitches. We gave him a blood transfusion, and pain meds, so he's resting comfortably now."

"Will he be okay?" Martin asked.

"In a few weeks, I believe so, yes. The next 24-48 hours are critical, if he doesn't develop an infection then he'll be fine." Doctor Wright explained.

"If he does?"

"Then we start with antibiotics, and we go from there. Mr. Kratt, I'm pretty optimistic that your brother won't, he's young, strong and normally very healthy. As it stands right now, I'd like to keep your brother with us for a week for observations. He's going to be fine."

"Thank you so much doctor Wright! Can I see him?" Martin asked smiling.

"Of course, I'll send a nurse in to take you to his room. Before I do Mr. Kratt, I may not be _your_ doctor, but I' am still a doctor and I'm fully aware of your condition as well, and I expect you to take it easy too!"

"I will doctor Wright, I promise." Martin agreed shaking his hand.

"Good! I'll be by in a couple of hours to check on Chris." Doctor Wright said smiling as he left.

10 minutes later he stood outside Chris' door, he had asked the nurse if he could be left alone with his brother, and she understood and smiling left. He held his ribs as he took as deep a breath as he could without hurting them before he went into the dimly lit room shutting the door quietly behind him. He then went to the bed and looked at his brother, he looked so small laying in the hospital bed, he was covered in cuts, bruises and bandages. He sat down slowly, holding his injured ribs before he took Chris' hand in his and just sat in silence watching his brother breathe in and out reassuring himself he was alive and going to be okay. He felt tears threaten to fall as his guilt reached the surface, unable to be buried any longer. He leaned on the bed, and brought their hands to his head as he finally cried, a small sob escaping his mouth, suddenly he heard his name.

"Martin?" Chris asked weakly from the bed, he was concerned hearing and seeing Martin crying. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's okay." Martin answered as he quickly wiped his tears away and looked at Chris smiling sadly.

"_Why_ were you crying if it's nothing?"

"I'm just happy you're going to be okay."

"I' am because of _you_!" Chris said smiling.

"_Don't_ say that okay?" Martin said as he got up and went to the window, turning his back to Chris.

"It's true though! You saved my life Martin, thank you!"

"_Stop_ saying that!" Martin said frustrated.

"What's going _on_?" Chris asked worried.

"What's going on _Chris_, is that because of _me_ you almost lost your life! You shouldn't be thanking me, you should _hate_ me!" Martin answered.

"Martin…"

"No, just save it Chris please! You…you were right about Sebastian this entire time, and I believed some piece of crap instead of my _brother_!" Martin said cutting Chris off. "I'm so sorry Chris!"

"I forgive you Martin!" Chris said gently, Martin finally looked at him.

"You shouldn't!"

"Too bad, I do!" Chris answered. "Look, Martin I won't lie, it _hurt_ when you believed him over me, but like I always knew you would you _saved_ me!" Chris said purposely leaving out his jealousy and pain over being replaced, not wanting to hurt Martin anymore than he already was. "I don't blame you for any of this, I _never_ have and I never _will_!"

"I feel like I let you down, how can I…"

"Martin, you're my brother. We're going to have more times like this when our love and bond are _tested_! But there's one guarantee through it all no matter what happens!"

"What?"

"You and I will make it through _together_! We're _brothers_ Martin, nothing will ever come between us! Let them try, and just like Sebastian they'll all _fail_!" Chris answered.

"I love you Chris!" Martin said smiling as he hugged him.

"I love you too Martin!" Chris said, as Martin's phone rang.

"Hello? Detective Richards, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon!" Martin said as Chris listened to Martin's side of the conversation.

A couple of minutes later Martin hung up and smiling sat beside Chris who by this time was curious about the call.

"Whose detective Richards and what did he want?" Chris asked.

"He's the detective that was in charge of finding you when you…anyway, he called to let me know they arrested Price and _finally_ have all the evidence they need to put him away for the rest of his _miserable_ life!" Martin answered.

"What about Sebastian?"

"He's in the wind, out there somewhere, they're looking for him though."

"They'll find him, he _can't_ stay hidden forever! At least Price will finally pay for all he's done! By the way what happened to the cats?" Chris asked suddenly feeling tired again from the medication.

"Doctor Brooks is caring for them, and he's personally taking them all home!"

"That's great!" Chris said yawning.

"Alright, that's enough excitement for one day! Time for you to get some rest, you're hurt!" Martin said smiling.

"Hey, you're hurt too! _You_ should get some rest!" Chris said smiling.

"Yeah, well I'm the _older_ brother, which means you have to listen to me!"

"Really Martin? I haven't done that since we were _kids_!" Chris said as they both laughed.

"Don't _remind_ me! Seriously though, get some sleep Chris. I _promise_ I will too!"

"_Kratt swear_?" Chris asked.

"_Kratt swear_!" Martin answered.

"Okay, night Martin. I love you!" Chris said his eyes closed.

"Night Chris, I love you too!"

A little while later Martin sat beside Chris watching him sleep, thinking about everything his brother had said to him. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face, he knew Chris was _right_, but that still didn't get rid of the guilt he felt! He also knew he couldn't keep blaming himself, he needed to put the blame back where it belonged…with _Sebastian_! It wouldn't be easy, but he'd work on letting it go for _Chris_! Despite knowing they were both okay and would heal, the fact remained that Sebastian was out there somewhere! He knew Sebastian, and he _knew_ he'd be back…but this time they'd be ready for him, and this time they'd stop him for good! Like Chris had said Sebastian had tried to break them, but he failed and they came through it stronger in the end! They were _brothers_, and _nothing_ was stronger than the love and bond they shared!

**THE END!**


End file.
